The present invention relates to an automatic, sharpen-free pencil assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a retractable, refillable, sharpen-free pencil assembly.
A conventional sharpen-free pencil comprises a casing that has openings at both ends and a plurality of plastic, lead supporting members housing pre-sharpened leads. By inserting the lead supporting members into the casing, the relative movement of the members propels the lowest section of the lead forward and provides a protruding portion for writing. Since the plastic made lead supporting members occupy a certain space inside the casing, this lowers the amount of lead stored inside it. Therefore the life of the pencil is affected. In case a lead supporting member is lost, the leads cannot be propelled and the pencil set can no longer be used.
The inner tube of a conventional mechanical pencil cannot be retracted completely into the casing. In fact, known prior art arrangements do not provide for completely retracting a pre-sharpened lead into the casing. When the pencil is placed in a holder with its lead end upward, the sharpen lead may accidentally injure human bodies or eyes, raising a safety concern among users.